


Teaching you

by iwannalovebucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Elementary School, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Multi, Romantic Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannalovebucky/pseuds/iwannalovebucky
Summary: Your students love the Avengers. Maybe you'll start loving one of them, too.





	Teaching you

The children in your class had always admired the Avengers. How could they not? They were the superheroes they had always dreamed about, the ones they wanted to become someday. Whenever they appeared on TV they would come in next day and talk about nothing else. Though you did admire the heroes too, it could be a little too much at times. Especially since you seemed to be the only one in the room that actually cared about education – teaching small children was hard enough on its own but teaching small children that just heard about superheroes saving the world from aliens or god knows what.. that was the real challenge.

It was really admirable though, to see them so excited about something. And eventually, you turned it into something to actually help them learn. Every time they took a quiz, the best one would get something Avengers-related. A sticker, an action figure – anything, really. It had gone on like that for quite some time now and they were doing really well. As their last day of school approached you started to think about something to reward them for all the hard work they had put in. Something more than what you had given them before.

And just like the universe saw you looking for something, you found the article. It had a beautiful picture of the Black widow smiling at an elementary class, all of the children looking at her in awe. _Teaching the smallest_ the headline read. You bought the newspaper and took it home so you could read it carefully. Apparently the Black Widow had decided to not only help children by literally saving the world but by also meeting them and telling them about different things the Avengers had to deal with – while also teaching them how to avoid bad guys. _Could a woman be more perfect?_ you thought.

Lucky for you, the article also told you how to apply for the program and invite the Avenger to your school. So, you took out your laptop and filled out the online form._ If this works, the children are going to go crazy. And the parents are going to kill me. _You could only smile at the thought.

It took them surprisingly short to answer you and tell your request had been accepted. And you had been worried that it was too late to ask for a visit this school year. But it seemed as if you had been just in time: The visit had been scheduled for the last day of school. Things couldn’t be more perfect. Why couldn’t everything be so easy? You decided to not tell your students about it though – they would only freak out and who doesn’t love a good surprise?

-

You ended up more nervous than you ever thought you could be because of an Avenger. Sure, you liked and appreciated them but you had never really been a fan of theirs, so why were you panicking now? You just tried to keep calm. But honestly, has trying to stay calm ever worked? For anyone? Probably not.

The children had been very energetic all day, you almost didn’t even want Natasha to show up. They would be all screams and yelling and just.. well, children. You had another teacher look after them while you went outside to wait for your guest to arrive and greet her. She was perfectly on time and seemed to be very calm which just made you even more anxious.

She had the same kind smile on her face she had on the picture in the newspaper. No, scratch that actually. She had an even more beautiful smile than any picture could ever depict, no description or phot could ever do her justice, you realized as she approached you. Oh god, she was approaching you. How were you supposed to greet her? Why didn’t you think about that earlier? Should you say _Hi_? _He_y? _Hello_? _What were you supposed to say??_

_“_Hi, are you y/n?_” _Okay, now you had to say something.

“Uh, I –“ What did she say? “I – I am y/n.” Should you shake her hand? Or was that too formal?

“Nice to meet you.” She extended her hand to shake yours. “I’m Natasha Romanoff.”

You took her hand and shook it. “I’m y/n.” _Fuck_. “I.. already said that.” _Good work._

“It’s alright,” she giggled, letting go of your hand. “Most of the time it’s the children that are nervous when they meet me, but this is a welcome twist.”

“Yeah, well,” you ran a hand through your hair. “The children don’t actually know that you#re coming, so they aren’t nervous at all.”

“You didn’t tell them?” She raised an eyebrow at you, a smirk on her lips. “They’re going to have a heart attack.”

You smiled back at her, her calmness rubbing off on you. “I figured children like surprises.”

“Well, let’s surprise them then.” She winked at you. She _winked _at you. If she continued to be so cool you were going to fall in love with her, 100%.

-

She was right, the children did have a heart attack. Never before had you seen such pure chaos. Children yelling, running around, dropping their things, throwing them off the table, one child was even about to flip a table but luckily you and the other teacher got there in time to stop him.

Meanwhile Natasha seemed to enjoy the chaos she caused, just standing there in front of the class, taking everything in. It took you an embarrassingly long while to calm the children down enough so that your guest could actually say anything. Of course the children had a lot of questions and everyone wanted to be first.

She listened to all of them and answered with such endurance, even the really stupid ones she took seriously. She would have been a good teacher. You couldn’t help but admire her. The way she spoke, the way she smiled, the way she looked.. you just couldn’t look away. You were staring at her like you were one of your students. Even when you tried not to be too obvious and look away from time to time you were sure she noticed. It would surprise you if she didn’t.

“Are you going to come over often?” one child asked.

She looked over at you. “Well, if your teacher wants me to..”

The class started screaming at you, you had rarely seen them so excited. She was really enjoying getting them all riled up.

“Okay, _okay_.” You raised your arms as if to defend you. “Of course I want her to come over more often. Who doesn’t?” Did that sound desperate?

“Good.” She winked at you again. This woman was going to be the death of you.

-

This was probably the only time your students ever wanted to stay at school rather than go home and celebrate holidays. Eventually they all did leave though, you and Natasha dismissing them.

You let out a small huff. The children were great and you loved them but it was exhausting to take care of them.

“So.. are we going to have coffee now?” _What??_

You couldn’t believe what you just heard. Why would she want to have coffee with you?

She only giggled at your shocked face. “Your students want me to come over more often. And you said you wanted to spend some time with me too. So, I figured.. we could grab a coffee together. If you want to, of course.”

“Yes.” You couldn’t believe what was happening right now. “Yes, of _course_. Of course I want to.”

“Good, I know some place.”

-

“You’re a really good teacher.” Natasha sat down on her couch beside you, handing you a cup of coffee. It had gotten late but you two weren’t done talking yet so you had decided to take it back to her place. To your surprise she did own a small apartment outside the Avengers compound, a quite place to relax sometime.

“Thanks. But I think you’re also really good with children. I think you’d be a good teacher too.”

She took a sip out of her mug. “You think so?”

“Of course.” You propped up one of your legs on the couch to face her better. “Teach me something.”

“What?” she chuckled.

“Teach me something. Anything. Then we’ll see if you’re a good teacher.” You set down your cup on the coffee table, looking at her with expecting eyes.

Her eyes simply stared back, her face lightly touched by a golden ray of light from a nearby lamp. God, she was even more beautiful like that.

“Okay,” she finally said after a long silence. She, too, put down her mug and turned to you, sitting down cross legged. Then, another pause. _What does she want?_ Noticing your confused expression she looked down at your legs. _Oh_. You rearranged your legs to match her sitting position.

Smiling, she placed one hand on your knee and started tapping on it with one finger. One short tap, then a long one. Again, you ha d no clue what she wanted from you.

“I’m teaching your Morse code. That’s an A.”

-

It took you some time to memorize all the different letters but you did have a good teacher after all. An hour or maybe two into learning you could already tap pretty well – for a beginner, Natasha said.

“See, you are a good teacher.”

“Maybe you’re just a good student.” This was the third time she had winked at you.

“Well, there are other things I’m good at.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Fuck. Did you say that out loud?

You looked up at her, her gaze lingering on you, a smile on her lips. What were you supposed to do now? What did she expect you to do?

“Well-“ _say something intelligent_. “You’ll have to find out yourself.”

“Oh,” she whispered, leaning a little closer. “I think I know what you’re good at.”

You swallowed thickly. “And what would that be?”

You felt her fingers tapping against your hand now. K – I – S – S – I – N – G

“You could’ve just said that, like a normal person,” you whispered, leaning towards her.

Her lips were softer than you expected, one hand intertwining with yours, the other gentle against your cheek. You didn’t know for how long you had been kissing when you finally pulled away, your head dizzy already, your heart beating against your ribcage.

“Well,” Natasha breathed out. “I was right.”

“What?” It was like your head was spinning from pure excitement.

“You _are_ good at that.” And with that, her lips were on yours again.


End file.
